It was just a dream
by DistressedNobody
Summary: Yuichiro and Mikaela had finally reunited 3 months after the battle in Nagoya only to separate once again. What if what happened since the vampire attack was nothing more then a dream? How would things turn out for the two best friends? /Honestly I suck at summaries, then again, who doesn't?/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly don't know how to work this new its kinda weird and complicated. Wow that makes me sound old... Anyways, this is my first post? Mikayuu fanfiction? Well first something. I know this chapter thing is kinda boring and lame but I tried to make things interesting! Hopefully it will be. My first chapter will be published tomorrow or the day after, Australian time!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Owari no Seraph or any of its characters, please do support the official release and join Ferids crew!**

 **/My inspiration came from this video :: watch?v=_vYkjpZ6d2c /**

I should've told you how I felt then. I should've let you know how much you meant to me. I should've told you how much I loved you. I should've called you family more.

I should've done everything with you, to you, for you.

I should've told you everything.

But...

How was I supposed to know that...

What if it was too late?

What if everything you had, just disappeared?

What if your reality was just a dream?

A dream in which you woke up from just at the climax. A dream that you couldn't get back, you couldn't finish. A dream that you couldn't make reality.

For Yuichiro his dream seemed perfect.

But thats what it all was.

A dream.

And a dream comes to an end eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First actual chapter I guess? I'm sorry if my grammar is wrong, I write these at midnight sometimes 1 to 3 in the morning. I hope you enjoy this chapter ahah, maybe review if you want too? Rating might change, as well as the name and summary, I'm not 100% but it might change.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the end, sadly.**

Yuichiro woke up with a start, drenched in sweat, in an unfamiliar room. He all but screamed, his head hurt and the beeping beside him that was gradually raising with his heart beat was NOT helping. Yuu squeezed his eyes shut and went to grab his head, giving a yelp of surprise and pain when he found out he couldn't move his arm, looking down he noticed he had some weird kind of pin in his arm. He gasped as he pulled it out, seconds after realizing how much of a bad idea that was, he felt light headed, his heart rate quickened and he fell backwards onto the bed.

Hearing the loud and fast beeping, a lady raced in wearing a white dress that came down to just under her knees, her sleeves went down past her elbows but they folded up so her elbows poked out from under the sleeves. Her dress was topped off with a collar and plain closed in white shoes with ankle length socks, she had a red cross on the left side of her chest as well as one on the little hat she wore. In her hands was a blue clipboard that she dropped on Yuichiro's bed as she rushed over to the drip putting it back into Yuus arm.

She frowned slightly and placed her hands behind her back. "Yuichiro-san please leave that in your arm."

"Where am I?" Yuu looked at her, a bit scared.

"The hospital."

"W-what... Why? What happened? I was perfectly fine with Mika, Shinoa and the others too!" Yuu looked panicked and her calmness wasn't helping him, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Yuichiro-san please calm down, I will go get the doctor and he will explain everything to you, please wait here..." She said with slight sadness in her voice as she walked out.

Yuu watched her and looked down at the bed, blinking when he noticed he took up only half of the bed, usually he'd take up a lot more of the bed then that, either he shrunk or the bed was bigger then he thought it would be.

Thinking of changes, Yuus voice sounded different, he sounded just like he did when he was 8, just before the vampires attacked the only difference was his hair was longer and he was more paler then he usually was. Yuu turned and looked in the window, he actually looked the age. What was going on? He was perfectly happy with Mika, Shinoa, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba and Makoto, but hes now an 8 year old, who is in hospital for some unknown reason.

Wait. What about Mika!?

The doctor walked in, gaining Yuus attention. "Yuichiro Hyakuya." He walked over and grabbed the clipboard and gave it a once over before he placed it at the end of Yuus bed. "Hi, I'm Doctor Keiki. I'm glad to see you're awake, Hyakuya."

"Awake? What do you mean? Doctor I was perfectly fine ten minutes ago! I was standing in the ocean, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then I'm here...!" Yuu started tearing up again, covering his face.

"You were in a coma. You've been in a coma for just over a year. There was a traffic accident you were apart of... You ended up in critical condition." Doctor Keiki clasped his hands behind his back, wearing their typical green outfits, long sleeves and long pants, folded on the ends to reveal white.

"A-and Mika? What about Mikaela Hyakuya?!" Yuu sat up, face twisted into one of concern, as if his own condition didn't matter.

"Mikaela is fine, he wasn't in the accident as you were, he ended up with minor cuts and bruises from dragging you out of the wreck. I would thank the boy, he practically saved your life. Now you should get some rest, its some time past midnight and you have just woken from a coma." The doctor bowed a bit and left with the nurse, leaving Yuichiro alone.

Yuu sighed and covered his face, he was unable to sleep after having slept over a year. He kept himself from crying anymore and took a deep breath. "Mika... Mika saved me. Twice already. It wasn't Guren but Mika... Does that mean... Shinoa, Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba... Guren... None of them are real...?" Yuu presses his fists into his eyes. "Mika is a human... There was no virus... My family... Theyre all alive."

The rest of the night, Yuu stayed awake. He was unable to fall back to sleep that night, his mind was racing, trying to get a grip on reality the whole time.

In the morning, Yuu was brought breakfast from the lovely nurse that helped him last night. She placed the tray on Yuus bed and smiled politely at him. "Yuichiro-san, is there anything you might need?"

Yuu just shook his head and silently thanked the nurse, taking his food to eat it.

The nurse frowned and nodded, turning to leave the room, stopping at the door to look back and say, "I'll be in around lunch time with some lunch, please stay in bed." Then she left.

Yuu sighed and went to place the empty tray on the table beside him only to notice the table was occupied with balloons, flowers and badly drawn cards. Yuu placed the tray at the end of the bed before reaching over to grab said badly drawn cards looking at them.

"GET WELL SOON YUU!"

"Wake up soon Yuu-chan! The kids miss you, and so do I!"

"Mika isn't the same without you Yuu, please come back healthy soon!"

And a couple more letters like that, some of the cards had pictures that the younger kids had drawn of him with them.

Yuu smiled sadly at them, wiping his eyes as he put them back looking at the flowers, they looked almost new. 'They must've been replaced not too long ago...' Yuu took the card out of the flowers. Even though he was a male, he didn't mind the flowers, they looked nice and gave a the plain white and sick feeling hospital colour and a soothing feeling, making it more lively then what it should've would be.

The card didn't have a note. It just had a name from who sent the flowers.

" -Hyakuya Orphanage"

Yuu held the card close to his chest as he laid back and stared at the roof. He stayed like that for a while and eventually fell asleep unaware of his surroundings.

Meanwhile, outside of Yuus body, a small group shuffled in silently, they whispered amongst each other, setting up balloons and streamers, even bringing in a table for cake and food and presents that the other orphans have saved up to get Yuu. Yuu, who still slept, was unaware of any of this, he hadn't noticed the card being taken and placed back where it came from or the loving hug he received nor did he hear them leave.

Yuu stayed sleeping for a while longer, eventually waking up to the smell of food. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly, slowly blinking his eyes open only to shut them again from the brightness of the room. After a short minute, Yuu opened his eyes again and sighed glancing around, the room looked different for this morning. Instead of the plain white and empty room, the room was decorated, balloons with helium were tied to the end of Yuus bed, he had a table at the bottom of it that had a cake in the middle of it, there was a banner up on the wall that said "Welcome Back!" and streamers hung off of it.

Yuu smiled a bit and looked at the small group of children gathered in the room. Their faces lit up once they saw Yuichiro look at them, then all at once, they pounced on him, all except the eldest boy who stayed put smiling, head tilted a bit, his eyes closed and his blonde wavy hair bobbing a bit as the kids giggled softly.

As Yuu hugged the kids, he spotted him, his eyes widened slightly as the boys smile grew.

"M-Mika...?" Green eyes met blue, and Yuu felt himself tear up once again.

"Hey, Yuu-chan. Welcome home."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while? I got caught up with this course I was doing I guess, it was full time and three weeks but I sorta finished it ahah... If anyone is reading thanks for reading this far! I'll try and update more before I disappear again because of Vocational Placement... Um yeah, I don't think anyone reads these?**

 **Like, Favorite or Review~ I like reviews they make me feel like someone likes my stories, OR YOU CAN SUGGEST IMPROVEMENT!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Owari no Seraph, Mika and Yuu would be so canon otherwise.**

Yuu had been discharged from the hospital a couple of months after waking up. He walked out and stretched, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. He smiled and eventually started walking back to the orphanage.

Half way back, he started looking around stopping at a park, he blinked and his eyes and froze, clearly shocked and scared. It went from happy kids, running around, giant grins as they laughed and chased each other into a more terrifying one. The park became empty and destroyed, dust blowing off the park bench as the wind blew. Yuu blinked again and everything was normal, save the couple of people that stopped to stare at him, a few trying to get his attention.

Yuu muttered apologies and turned to walk off quickly, only to stop at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He turned around to see Mika jogging to catch up with him.

"Yuu-chan!" Mika panted out, bending to place his hands on his knees.

"What are you doing Mika and why are you out of breath?" Yuu placed his hand on Mikas' back, looking down at him.

"I was supposed to meet you at the hospital but I was running late... When I got there you weren't, so I was running around looking for you, heheh." Mika regained his breath and stood up straight, looking at Yuu with a smile.

"Thanks but I could've walked back on my own, Mika." Yuu turned around and kept walking, Mika close behind.

Mika laughs softly and places his hands behind his back as he watches Yuu. "Yuu-chan acting so manly~" He teased his friend.

"Knock it off Mika." Yuu rolled his eyes, although he was glad to be spending time with his blonde haired friend.

"Say, Yuu-chan..." Mika asked after a long silence. "When you were in the coma... Did you dream?"

Yuu glanced at Mika then looked up at the sky, thinking. "Yeah."

Mika waited for Yuu to explain his dream so when he didn't Mika frowned slightly. "Can you tell me about it?"

Yuu stayed silent for a few minutes, Mika not being persistent about it, which Yuu was grateful for. After the few minutes passed Yuu stopped and looked at Mika. "Everyone in the orphanage died."

Mika stopped as well and stared at Yuu wide eyed. "What?"

"Well, I thought that for four years. There was a sudden infection outbreak caused by Vampires. It killed everyone over the age of 13, the children that survived, like me, you and the other kids that survived had been taken underground by the vampires. We all lived together like a family, you constantly not thinking of yourself and giving your blood just to feed us.

You stole a map from the vampire you were giving your blood too and we tried escaping, despite us going to "die" out in the real world we promised we'd escape together but... We just reached the exit and were the vampire was waiting for us... He killed the kids off one by one and you charged in and got stabbed through the chest then lost your arm and I shot the vampire in the head, we all thought that was how you kill them, so he must've played dead.

I tried to drag you out with me, I didn't want to leave my family behind, but you shoved me away and told me to leave so I did... I left you, I left them, my family, the people I cared for.

Once I was out I ran into Guren and his squad, the place was called Moon Demon Company, they specialized in killing vampires, swearing to kill every vampire I joined him.

Four years later Guren forced me into a squad, we were called the Shinoa squad after our leader Shinoa. I considered them family, we spent time together, we killed vampires together, we got along, well, mostly. Not once did I forget about you.

We got our demon weapons that actually killed vampires... And we were instantly sent to the front lines were we started our extermination as they put it, but, we found each other, after four years, you were still alive. I was so happy, yet you had become a vampire.

Not long after we reunited we were separated yet again.

A lot happened before we were together again. War broke out, Guren was captured, our team tried to save them but I blacked out somewhere in the middle of trying to, well, I was saved from letting the demon take over my body, when I came too, you were there. Craving blood as vampires do.

Being family, I practically forced you to drink my blood. You became my reason to live, and I wanted you to continue living, weather it was as a human or vampire, you were still Mika, my Mika.

Together, after me practically forcing you to come with me, we joined my friends, everything was falling apart and shit went down. I only just managed to save you but that was the last thing I remembered. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a shake, chained to a wall. You let me off the chains and well, we left.

We walked out to the beach side, going to look for Guren and the Moon Demon Company to stop them, I walked out to the ocean... I closed my eyes for a second then... I woke up in the hospital."


End file.
